Old Times (Dramione)
by Zizi - Whiteflower
Summary: He looked at me for the first time, and suddenly, my palms starting sweating. He was handsome, and would make any girl nervous. But not Hermione Granger, I thought. It was probably because he was once interested in me. I gulped, and forced my features to stay hard, giving my message of him not wanted here clearly. Rated T due to kissing scene.


**I was just reading a few really, really, good Dramione fanfics, and it totally clicked a few gears in my brain.**

 **But don't consider this a sequel to _A Good Turn Bad_ because it's set much later, when our couple are already adults. **

**Enough chitchat! Happy reading! (Rated T due to kissing at the end.)**

* * *

It was a cold winter evening. I had just gotten home, poured myself a hot up of tea, and settled down beside my fireplace. The book I had in my hands was half finished, and I was intending on completing it tonight.

Suddenly, a bell rang out. I blinked. Who would be visiting me at this time? I walked to my front door and opened it, not knowing what to expect.

Standing there, in an expensive overcoat, was Draco Malfoy.

I controlled the urge to slam the door in his smug face.

Instead, I felt a little kinder at the moment. "Well hello Malfoy, nice of you to drop by." I said through gritted teeth.

"Evening, Granger. Now, can I come in, I'm freezing." He asked, not quite politely. The sound his mere voice brought chills down my spine. However, I knew he would be here due to something important, so I opened the door wider and let the ex-Death Eater in cautiously.

* * *

"Okay, Malfoy, spill the beans. You're in my flat for a reason." I snapped, my eyes filled with old fire.

"No need to take me with that tone, Granger." Draco purred, gray eyes glinting mischievously. He was reclined comfortably against _my_ chair, sipping at the tea I had brought him. Generously, I may add.

"Why are you here, of all places? Go talk to Astoria, jeez." I retorted. Anger was starting to boil my blood as I held the boy's gaze with stone cold seriousness. Draco bit his lip, and I realized it must have something to do with his fiancee, or why would he be in my flat? "Something up with your perfect pureblood engagement?"

He looked at me for the first time, and suddenly, my palms starting sweating. He was handsome, and would make any girl nervous. _But not Hermione Granger,_ I thought. It was probably because he was once interested in me. I gulped, and forced my features to stay hard, giving my message of him not wanted here clearly.

"Astoria broke up with me." Draco finally hissed, not quite angry, but not calm either. I lifted an eyebrow curiously. Did he want to get me back?

I decided to take my chances. "And, do I look like I care? If you're wondering about me, my love life is fine as single lady, thank you very much." To my great surprise, Draco smirked.

"Still the great fiery fireball that I knew from decades ago." He remarked calmly, not meeting my gaze. I opened my mouth to say a sharp retort, but held back. Perhaps this was more of a compliment.

I tried the safer road. "So, I'm assuming your parents were disappointed?" Draco nodded, and I could tell he was honest. "Then what did you come to me for?" I asked, on edge. He looked at me again, and I felt that my pulse was quickening. _Stop the hell now, Hermione. He's dirty and not worth your time._

"Well, there's only one reason, isn't there?" He replied, taking another slow sip of his tea. I tipped my head.

"And that is?" Draco stood up and took a step closer. I didn't back down, to show that I wasn't afraid, but I felt that I was starting to get nervous. I folded my arms and leaned forward, coaxing him for the answer.

"That you used to like me, Granger. Perhaps you still do." He smirked again, and whirled around dramatically. I gaped at him.

"E-excuse me? What? No way! I'm too good for you!" I stammered, because both I was nervous from him being so close and also from shock. _No way would let this idiot any near me!_ Draco chuckled lightly and faced me again.

"And pigs may fly, love." He sank back into my chair, clearly pleased with himself. "I already make you nervous, don't I?"

"Stop flirting with me!" I shot back hotly, although I silently almost agreed with him. I couldn't deny the feelings for him slowly creeping back into my mind. Pushing them away, I tried to think of other things.

"That's a yes, ain't it?" Draco continued, now grinning. "As I was-"

"You're just going to ignore Astoria and move on?" I blurted out. "I mean, you obviously were attracted to her, I thought you two were really happy! I saw you guys at the Ministry, you know, so I have no idea what happened!" Draco looked perplexed for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Granger, I married Astoria because she was a pureblood and my parents would obviously approve. She was becoming a handful the past month, and, well, we honestly don't even really get along. Parting ways was the obvious choice. Besides," Draco leaned forward, lowering his tone and voice, "I was choosing between you and her." I bit my lip, almost confused.

It was time to spill the beans. "Are you here just because you want me back, Malfoy?" I snarled, but I realized I hadn't say I wouldn't go back. I cursed under my breath. Draco's eyes almost lit up.

"See, brightest witch of her age." He drawled. I couldn't help but laugh. It was such an old thing to say.

"Alright, enough. Go home. I'm done." I admitted, sitting down on the sofa and brushing my hair back. Draco had another sly grin on his face.

"So am I getting you back or not?" He said bluntly. I was surprised at this statement.

"Uh, no. Did you think I was going to say yes?" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest, although there was slight pang of regret, which I quickly dismissed. I was doing the right thing. Draco leaned back in the chair, looking at the wall behind him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. During that, I had to admit to myself that I was studying him. Straight, pale blond hair, that was sleeked aback. Cold gray eyes and fitted amazingly into his handsome face and went good with his small lips. The face that many girls out there would die for. A striped green and silver t-shirt, so Slytherin. Jeans, tied to his waist with a brown leather belt. _Casual,_ I thought. His shoes were black and shined, I could almost see my reflection in them.

I couldn't stand this any longer. "Merlin's beard, Draco, if you don't get out of here, I'm using magic on you." I expected him to obey, but instead, he just turned back to meet my eyes once again.

"Thanks for calling me Draco, _Hermione._ " I groaned, and collapsed into my seat. "And I'd like to see you do some magic. Haven't seen that in awhile." He simpered. I stood up stupidly and pulled out my wand.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm getting you three seconds to move from my chair before I use the Body-Bind hex on you. Three, two, one." I opened my mouth to utter 'Petrificus Totalus', but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I stood there, my wand in the air, frozen, as Draco watched on happily, grinning.

"I think you might've did it on yourself instead. Whoops," He laughed, and I knew this was actually laughing, not a smug cover. Soon enough, I was laughing as well, enjoying the moment.

"I-I, used to think that you were terrible, Draco." I said frankly. "Now, I'm getting second thoughts." It was true, and it felt good to finally admit it.

"That's the spirit, love." He nodded. I giggled girlishly, which made me really annoyed. I sat back down, this time closer to Draco. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

Then, we were deep in conversation about our jobs, people around us, and our families. We talked for quite a while, and during that time, I realized that Draco had really changed over the years. He had a more sincere approach to things, but still remained haughty and teasing, which I respected. I allowed my feelings to come back, and every time he said something flirtatious, I felt my cheeks start to burn and my hands start to sweat. At the end of the night, he still won me over.

"I usually don't talk that long." Draco said, legs crossed.

"Me neither, but thanks for coming." I said, and flushed, realizing what I just admitted. Draco smiled, and I liked that he was smiling. At me. He stood up and sat beside me. I tensed at his closeness, but didn't withdraw. I slowly picked up my tea to drink it, but Draco stopped me by using two fingers to turn my face. I put my cup down and felt heart race as the two fingers ran to under my chin and lifted my face. I tried to look away, but I was lost in his gaze. I knew this was what happened more than ten years ago, and I knew that we were naive back then. I will have control this time.

"You're very welcome, Granger." He whispered, and claimed my lips with his. _Finally,_ I thought guiltily. I kissed him back, enjoying it thoroughly. His tongue darted out, and I couldn't resist a small noise of triumph when it curled around mine, and licked my lips. He slowly backed up, between smaller kisses. "Looks like I won." Draco said, eyes glowing. I slid myself so that my legs were wrapped around him. I put my arms on his shoulders, and I closed the gap between our lips, not regretting anything I was doing anymore.

"Yes, you did." I breathed, and I kissed him again. What needed to be done was done.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Truly appreciated! Happy New Year and Happy Holidays! :D**


End file.
